General solar power generation apparatuses have a form in which a plurality of solar cell panels are installed over a surface so as to be oriented toward the sun. A solar cell apparatus of this type is placed, for example, on the roof, exterior wall, or the like of a building. For example, as disclosed in PTL 1, there is also a solar power generation apparatus which can be used as a window.
The solar power generation apparatus in PTL 1 includes a light guide unit having a fluorescent material dispersed therein, and a solar cell element. The light guide unit has a light receiving surface on which light is incident, and an end surface oriented in a direction different from the light receiving surface. The solar cell element is located on the end surface of the light guide unit. The fluorescent material in the light guide unit emits fluorescent light upon receipt of light incident from the light receiving surface. The solar cell element receives on the light receiving surface, such as a semiconductor layer, the fluorescent light propagating in the light guide unit toward the end surface, and generates electric power.